


kneel

by bardicaberration



Series: winter prompt challenge [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardicaberration/pseuds/bardicaberration
Summary: Geralt felt a bead of sweat slip down his chest, catching in the dark dusting of hair across his abdomen. He twitched—imperceptibly, he thought—and squeezed his eyes closed. When he opened them, Yennefer was peering at him over the top of her book, eyebrows lifted.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: winter prompt challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	kneel

**Author's Note:**

> [Winter prompt challenge](https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/post/634710612632551424/winter-prompt-challenge-i-wanted-to-make-a) day 3: reading by the fire. 
> 
> Just wanted some softness, y'all.

The fire roared in the grate and Geralt felt a bead of sweat slip down his chest, catching in the dark dusting of hair across his abdomen. He twitched—imperceptibly, he thought—and squeezed his eyes closed. When he opened them, Yennefer was peering at him over the top of her book, eyebrows lifted.

Geralt pulled an apologetic face. He huffed out a breath and she returned to her book, slowly turning the page.

Another few minutes passed and Geralt wriggled slightly, shifting his weight from one knee to the other and back again, tugging lightly on the rope binding his arms behind his back. Eyes on her book, Yennefer cleared her throat; Geralt settled, sitting back on his heels and lacing his fingers together. A burst of heat bloomed in his chest as he watched Yennefer delicately turn yet another page. Geralt swore she was reading at a glacial pace on purpose.

He cleared his throat.

“Yen, are—”

“Did I say you could speak?”

He pursed his lips. “You didn’t.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“But Yen, I—”

“Geralt.” Her voice was low and dangerous and the heat in Geralt’s chest spread, warming him from the tips of his ears to his toes. He shivered lightly and a lock of hair escaped the messy bun twisted atop his head. Yennefer leaned forward in her chair and gently pushed the wisps of hair behind his ear. Slowly, she cupped his cheek in his hand and he nuzzled into her palm, a low growl escaping him. Yennefer laughed softly.

“Darling, I need only ten more minutes of your time,” she said, stroking a thumb across his plush, pink upper lip. “Ten more minutes and then I’m yours.”

Geralt nodded and she pulled her hand back. The look on her face was fond, her eyes soft and wide as she sat back in her chair, adjusting her dark purple robe. The neck fell open further, revealing an expanse of warm, bronze skin, her delicate collarbone, and the small pendant she wore around her neck. She returned to her book, Geralt’s eyes boring into her.

The silence stretched and Geralt grew impatient, an itch burning in his stomach and clawing its way up his throat. He shifted his hips and realized he’d grown half-hard, the anticipation as exciting as the main event to come. He wiggled his hips again, just a fraction of a movement in each direction, seeking friction from his tight pants. His half-hard cock caught on the laces and a burst of pleasure shot up his spine. He shifted again, delighting in the sensations.

The sound of a book snapping shut pulled Geralt out of his haze and a whimper he hadn’t realized he’d let out died in his throat.

Above him, Yennefer sighed. “Come here, Geralt.” She waved a hand and conjured a cushion, much like the one Geralt was currently kneeling on, beside side of her chair. He shook his head to clear it and, on his knees, shuffled the short distance to where Yennefer was sitting. He kept his breathing steady as she tilted her head, simply observing him. Another bead of sweat slipped down his chest and he shivered. Finally, Yennefer sat back in her chair and patted her thigh.

“Here,” she said. Her voice was soft and gentle. Carefully, Geralt rested his head against her thigh. He felt himself relax, sinking inch by inch into the contact. He hummed quietly under his breath and Yennefer picked up her book again, flipping it open once more. With one hand, she propped it up on the table next to her; with the other, she raked her nails gently across Geralt’s scalp, scratching lightly as his contented hum grew louder.

“Geralt,” she said, her voice light and teasing.

“Hmm?” He blinked and looked up, hadn’t even realized that he’d closed his eyes.

“Rest,” she whispered, and his eyes fluttered closed again.

**Author's Note:**

> also on [the tumbl](https://bardicaberration.tumblr.com/).


End file.
